Superior, Wisconsin:Seasons
Superior, WI Superior, Wisconsin, Music/Clothes, Typical_Day, Sports/Pets/Technology Wisconsin Winter Activities Some of the things you can do in the winter are snowmobiling, skiing, ice fishing, and snowboarding. My favorite is snowboarding because I like the tricks. There is also tubing and ice skating. My second favorite is hockey. The best for a family is sledding. Some of the popular hills for sports are Mondalac and Spirit Mountain. Mondalac is good for a family because it is not that big. There is snowboarding, tubing, and skiing. Spririt Mountain is good for big people because it is steep. There is snowboarding and skiing. Those are our favorite winter activities. ,br> Above: Amnicon River outside of Superior in winter. Below: Amnicon River outside of Superior in summer. Photos courtesy of Dennis O'Hara at Northern Images Summer Activities Summer Activities People in Superior, WI, look forward to lots of summer activities. We are cooped up during the winter months and look forward to being active. Some of the most popular activities are: skateboarding, rollerblading, street hockey, running, biking, walking, and fishing. Skateboarding is my favorite summer activity. It’s so fun. We have our own skate park!!! There are really nice ramps. I like the launch box. You go down the speed ramp and off the launch box. I can get two feet of air!!!!! You can also rollerblade and bike. I have some friends that do that do that. They are really good at it. There are a lot of bikers in Superior, WI. I don’t rollerblade or bike that much. You can also fish in lakes and ponds. I like to fish. It’s real fun. I have a nice rod. Fishing is really fun! I go fishing a lot. I don’t catch that many fish though. Weather Weather is very unpredictable in Superior, WI. It can be extremely cold most of the time. Even in summer the weather can change rapidly. People in Superior often dress in layers, so they are prepared for the weather changes. Spring in Superior is a bit cold to start this season. As the season progresses, it gets warmer. During the spring, the snow slowly melts into slush. The ground gets very soggy and mushy. Sometimes the snow won’t melt until the end of April. Summer is warm most of the time. Sometimes the summer can be cool. The snow is melted and the ground dries up. The sky is usually blue + clear. The temperatures range from the 50’s – the 80’s. Fall is cold to start with and gets continues to get colder. The leaves change colors and start to fall off. We usually get a lot of rain and wind. The plants dormant and the days shorten and get gray. Winter is our longest + coldest season of the year. We get a lot of snow throughout the winter. Our shovels and snow blowers are busy and tiered of removing the snow. We don’t usually get much hail during this season. It gets so cold that blowing bubbles freeze in mid-air. We get a lot of rain in Superior, during all of the seasons. We are a unique city. Our weather is determined by the lake effects of, Lake Superior. It is beautiful but really cold.